


Angels and Sunshine (with a little bit of love)

by gumusservi



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancer AU, Fluff (I guess), M/M, Modern Era, i can't tag help, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumusservi/pseuds/gumusservi
Summary: hello! i hope you enjoyed the story. any critisism will be appreciated since its my first story on here:) thanks again for reading this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solangelosmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelosmiles/gifts).



Damn Cupid, Nico thought as he stormed down the corridor. Why did he have to do this? He shoved open the dance doors and trudged up the stairs while recalling the previous events.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey di Angelo!” Cupid had shouted from across the hallway. Nico was at his locker getting ready to go home and avoid as many people as possible. But that would never happen. He cursed under his breath, slammed his locker and walked up to Cupid.  
“What?” he spat.  
“I think it’s time to tell everyone.” and with that he stepped forward, ready to do gods knew what.  
Cupid was known for making people admit things, and those things generally had to do with love. He knew exactly how to get something out and in Nico’s case it was looking weak in front of the whole school. He already looked weak because of his small figure.  
“What do you wanna know. That i’m gay? Please, everyone knows that.”  
“Oh we know that. We just want to know who you like.”  
Nico’s throat instantly went dry. This was one of his biggest secrets and he intended to tell no-one. Mainly because he thought that he didn’t like him back.  
“I-i don’t have one. I mean, I don’t like anyone” he stammered. Cupid raised his fist and brought it down, but Nico was quick. He ducked and tried to run away but Cupid’s foot was in the way. He stumbled and, unable to regain his balance, fell. Then he remembered Cupid and span round.  
“Nico , if you don’t do it now you probably never _will _.” he seemed to put emphasis on the word ‘will’, like it was a name. Nico’s eyes widened as he realised.__  
Cupid _knew _.__  
“Will” he murmured.  
“What?” Cupid asked.  
Nico stood up and said,  
“I have a crush on Will Solace. Happy?”  
And ran out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nico looked in all of the dance rooms. They were all empty but for some reason he chose the biggest. He went over to the music player, plugged in his phone in and selected ‘Say you won’t let go’ by James Arthur. Nico wasn’t bothered to warm up. He was already fuming.  
During the intro of the song Nico slammed the light switches until the room was pretty much dark. There was nothing he could do about the daylight apart from close the curtains, and still some light streamed through. Eh. He needed a little light anyway. 

**I met you in the dark**  
**You lit me up**  
**You made me feel as though**  
**I was enough**

Nico loved to dance to this song. It was a massive contrast to what he normally listened to as it was gentle and caring, like Will. Nico smiled at the thought of him.

**We danced the night away**  
**We drank to much**  
**I held your hair back when**  
**You were throwing up**

Nico laughed at the last line because it reminded him of when Will felt sick and was constantly throwing up and Nico had to hold his hair back because Will wasn’t going to get his hair dirty.

**I knew I loved you then**  
**But you'd never know**  
**'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**

Nico wondered what Will was doing at the moment. Probably at some dance competition seeing as he too was a dancer. And a very good one at that. Nico had watched him a couple of times and was amazed at how he seemed to glide through the piece.

**Just say you won't let go**  
**Just say you won't let go**

It was getting to the bit where Nico needed another person to dance with. He hadn’t decided who (of course he had decided, he was just too scared to ask) Nico prepared to end the choreography as he usually did but suddenly he felt a pair of strong hands lifting him up at the waist. Now Nico should have been scared of a stranger grabbing his waist but for some reason he knew this person. Currently Nico’s back was facing the newcomer so he closed his eyes and let loose. The stranger and him seemed to move effortlessly together, as if made for each other. Finally, before the big break of the song curiosity got the best of Nico and he opened his eyes to a beaming Will Solace.  
“I heard that you like me.”  
Nico’s eyes widened for the second time that day and he stammered  
“W-w-well yeah but if you don’t want me to then that’s fine because-”  
Nico was cut off his verbal word vomit because as the song broke, Will’s lips were on Nico’s. They didn’t know who broke the kiss but Nico said  
“I really like you Solace.”  
“Same here di Angelo.”  
And the song ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed the story. any critisism will be appreciated since its my first story on here:) thanks again for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, imagine you are in your zone, listening to music on headphones, practicing your dance routine in peace and quiet when suddenly someone shoves the door open with a bang and switches all of the lights until the room is pitch black. Well, that’s what Will probably felt.  
Now imagine your crush being the one that did all this and on top of that, starts to dance like a freaking angel. That’s also what Will probably felt. After the shock of course.  
Now imagine that you receive a text from your friend Cupid saying:  
_Nico likes you back. DO SOMETHING USEFUL WITH THIS INFORMATION!!!!_  
That is also what Will probably felt.

Will did not know what to do with the information that Cupid gave him. And here Nico was, dancing amazingly to one of the most beautiful songs in the world and was bound to notice Will sooner or later. Will listened to the lyrics of the song and after the line ‘I held your hair back when you were throwing up’ Nico laughed slightly. Will also smiled because it reminded him of when he was sick and had made Nico hold back his hair every time he threw up because there was no way he was going to get it dirty.  
Will had seen Nico practice this dance many times and knew the moves almost as well as his own, so when it got to the bit where Nico usually stopped, Will crept behind him and lifted him at his waist. He expected Nico to freak out or something similar to that but instead when he turned to face Will, his eyes were shut. Ok, Will thought, maybe he wants it to be a surprise or something. So Will let loose and danced along.  
Their movements seemed to match the others perfectly, as if they were made for each other. Before the break of the song, Nico opened his eyes and Will beamed.  
“So,I heard that you like me.” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
“W-w-well yeah but if you don’t want me to then that’s fine because-”  
Will thought of the only way to shut him up. He kissed him. Neither of them knew who broke it but Nico whispered  
“I really like you Solace.”  
“Same here di Angelo.”  
And the song ended.


End file.
